Etre Calmé
by Devil Mushroom
Summary: [Leblanc, oneshot]Leblanc is a bit anxious when a goon suggests giving her a massage for the first time. Little does she know just how soothing it can be.


Author's Notes: Hey all. I literally wrote this just now in a few hours. I really should be getting on with my current 'no name' fanfic but this just became number one priority. I wanted to get it down before I forgot it or lost the passion for writing it.

Anyway this idea came because yesterday I went to a spa, for the whole day and had a massage for the very first time and I now completely understand why Leblanc loves them so. They are heaven. It's bizarre at the same time cos you do tend to feel very uninhibited during it and the touch of someone else's hands on you is very, VERY strange.

This is supposed to be a bit sexual but not in the sense that there is anything going on between Leblanc and this goon. It's more just exposing Leblanc's weak spot, the one that makes her the most aroused lol.

BTW this is supposed to be just as the Syndicate started so Logos and Ormi aren't there yet. It's just Leblanc and few other peeps.

Finally, please, please, please read and review. I've written three fanfics (this being the fourth) and only ever got one review. Although I don't write for reviews it can be disheartening when you put so much work in and don't get much at all in return. Thanks.

**Etre Calmé**

The large front doors swung open with a small sense of desperation and the woman clad in pink staggered in. It had been a very testing day. At this point she had received a whole two weeks without any decent results thus no spheres welcomed to her haul. Becoming futile to the unacceptable performance she had ventured out herself to find some but alas, nearly seven hours lately, she returned empty handed.

Her Syndicate had barely been running for six months and already she was cynical about its prospects. This had become a much more demanding and complex job then she had first assumed and that ignorance was now taking its toll.

"You a'right, miss?" Spoke a peppy voice.

Leblanc lifted her heavy head a little to see a scrawny young girl in baggy uniform, unmasked.

"Yes but I wish not to be disturbed any further."

With that Leblanc clutched the banister and slumped up the stairs, still looking totally bedraggled. That girl was one of only twenty-three members, yet another example of her sphere-hunting organisation not picking up as much speed as Leblanc had hoped. In turn these allies did not seem very militant-like, which was unfortunate, as Leblanc had tried her hardest to plan her group in such a manner. However they were humble, many had come to the door completely wretched and shunned by the current society, begging to join in order to find a place within Spira. Leblanc herself, being very much the same before she started the Syndicate, could not help but feel pity and usher them inside.

"Excuse me, miss, but you look dreadful."

Leblanc, now within the confines of her bedroom, spun round to see the girl again.

"I thought I asked to be alone?" Leblanc droned, the irritations of the day creeping into her voice.

"I know, miss, but I was only concerned."

"I'm just tired, I need to rest."

The girl's eyes glanced off to the ceiling and she made a peculiar pout as she thought. Leblanc, growing increasingly wearing, began to stumble away towards the bed.

"Miss, I'll tell you what," Leblanc open her mouth to urge the girl too leave once more, "how about I give you a massage?"

Leblanc blinked.

"What?

"You've never had one before? Oh well it'll be just the thing to cool you off." The girl beamed toothily.

Leblanc could all but rub her heavy-lidded eyes and toss her fan onto the scarlet, leather sofa.

"Oh, I'm not in the mood." She groaned.

"Nonsense, you're in the perfect mood, miss. You're tense and all, ya know, up tight, it'll do you good and I'll be gentle."

Taking the pins out of her messy hair and laying them on the dresser, Leblanc gave a slight sneer. She wasn't certain whether she was quite comfortable to have such an action laid on her and yet perhaps it could help her to become at ease.

"Alright." She breathed, flopping onto the bed and placing her arms under her head.

"Oh no, miss."

"What?"

"We're gonna do this properly. I can't give you a massage while you've still got you're dress on, now can I?"

Leblanc swivelled in the bed's ocean of sheets, so she was now propped up on her hands and staring at the goon.

"You want me to take my dress off?"

"Well, yes, miss, I mean I can't rubbed the oils into your clothes it would ruin the fabric." She giggled a little, appreciating her own weak humour.

Leblanc was still displeased though.

"Wait here a sec." The girl chirped, dashing into the bathroom.

Leblanc stood up slowly again, feeling a bit violated if anything. Before she could explain why though the girl had returned with a small pile of fluffy towels. She began to arrange them across the bed, all the while an enthusiastic grin plastered on her round face.

"Nice and hot, straight off the boiler these are, miss."

"By the way, I would prefer it if you called me, 'Boss', that's what I am referred to by the other members and I'd like you to do the same."

"Aw, but this isn't anything formal-like, it's just us two, miss."

That made Leblanc feel all the more awkward.

"Right, I'm gonna pop down stairs and fetch some of my oils. Won't be a minute or two. Just uncover you're top half and lay yourself down when you're ready, oh here's a towel to drape over your legs, a'right miss?"

With that she left at an energetic trot.

Leblanc gazed over the square-shaped towel formation on her bed. Truth is she didn't know whether she was ready for the massage at all. She did not feel at peace displaying her naked back for, well anyone. Yes, she wore revealing attires that presented her firm tummy and seductive cleavage but always was her back covered. Her back was her weak spot. If touched it would send a sensual pulse through her veins causing her to flutter instead and be thrown off guard. Genuinely this could have been considered a good thing in this circumstance but Leblanc thought not, a stranger's hands of her bare skin? No it would just be a breach of her body.

Though it never hurt to try.

Peering round the room for a final check, Leblanc began to undress. Giving her boots a hard tug and placing them gentle under her dresser and leaving her worn gloves discarded on an idle chair. She then peeled off her outer layer, allowing the garb to drop to the floor so she stood there naked, save for a miniscule, silk under garment. Putting the dress to one side, Leblanc took another look at the bed. Clenching her fists for a moment she began to mount the mattress, an arm across her prominent chest in case the goon jumped out of nowhere, then she descended her body gently onto the white web below. She groped for the towel she had been handed, which she had placed on the bed's right side, and spread it over her legs and backside as requested.

There was the 'clop' of brisk feet outside and the low creak of a door. A hard rap came from around the wall.

"You decent, miss?"

"Come in." Leblanc sighed, hesitating ever so slightly.

The girl entered, carrying two large, glass bottles, a small wooden box and a pile of cotton pads.

"I brought these two because they are the best for easing the muscles."

Next thing Leblanc knew, there were two damp cotton pads staring her in the face.

"Which oil would you prefer, miss."

At first Leblanc reeled back a little from the soggy cotton but then she approached the first pad and sniffed faintly. The sent of sweet lavender and the tang of peppermint swept into her nostrils, clearing her passages and head. The second was a rich twist of delicate jasmine and rose, swirling heavenly round her body as she drank it in.

Leblanc gave a light nod to the later and rested her head down upon the warm, waves of her bed.

"Lovely choice, miss," the girl piped, "I'll just put some music on then we'll get started."

Leblanc raised an eyebrow in curiosity and her ears perked. Something behind her was making a high-pitched cranking noise, being wound tighter and tighter and then released to emit a twinkling melody of soft notes. There was then the quiet, squishing sound of the liquid being rubbed between the girl's hands.

Then, suddenly, there was an icy and alien sensation on her back as something washed her skin to and fro, up and down, from her shoulders to her hips. Leblanc gasped a little but quickly stifled it and held her tongue. The girl's fair hands squeezed the skin around the neck and shoulders, making circular patterns in Leblanc's flesh. She continued by pressing down specific points of the back, allowing the heat of the hand to seep through and warm the muscles.

Leblanc began to calm as the hands ran over her shell, tickling on every contact, as if someone was kissing every single one of her ribs. The hands moved again, this time in opposite directions across her abdomen. Catching the sides of her body: her thighs, her tummy, the sides of her breasts, before continuing up to smooth the arms then flow down her body once more.

However this feeling changed when one of the girl's fingers pushed upon the tailbone. Leblanc's leg flinched in reaction and she inhaled sharply (this time she could not prevent it) as hot blood rushed to the area and caressed the muscles there.

"Oh, you're sensitive there, miss."

Leblanc's face flushed pink.

"I'll be careful there, ok?"

But although it had been a very different vibe, it was one Leblanc enjoyed. She wondered whether it was correct or appropriate to perceive such pleasure from this. To delight in the liquids of her body gathering in one area only to quiver and ripple there as one.

"No it's alright."

"Whatever you say, miss." The girl shrugged in response.

With that she proceeded up the spine and slowly pawed each vertebra. She did this three times spending the most time on the last segment. After the third she descended down the structure, allowing her flexible fingers to trace the line and stroke the cord from the back of the neck to the peak of the pelvis.

Something warm and fleecy quilted Leblanc's back, a force on the other side of it giving the area one last rub.

"There you go," the girl chimed, "doesn't that make you feel better, miss?"

"Much." Leblanc exhaled, moving her head just a fraction.

"Good. Well then I'll leave you be to get some rest."

The music died away and there was a faint tinkering sound as the goon assembled her possessions and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight, miss."

"Goodnight." Leblanc murmured a tad later then planned as the goon had already left.

She felt she should stand and fashion herself properly for bed but her body was under a spell, it had frozen her. Moving was out of the question. Her eyelids dropped and flickered but could not hold there own, they closed and Leblanc fell asleep, at peace.


End file.
